With the development of the internet technology, the scale and number of protocols running in the route switching system increase sharply. Exacting requirements for safety and reliably of the route switching system are proposed in the business such as the electronic commerce, the teleconsultation business or the like. However, the conventional method for verifying a behavior in a route switching system cannot satisfy the requirements due to complexity of the route switching system.
At present, the method for verifying a behavior in a route switching system is performed by verifying all characteristics and functions of the route switching system to guarantee that the route switching system can run with satisfying the anticipative functions. The conventional method for verifying a behavior in a route switching system is monotonous, and advantages of various methods cannot be possessed. By taking various methods to verify the behavior respectively, the verifying process will be complex.